The present invention relates to a coronary therapeutic agent in the form of soft gelatin capsules with glycerin and at least one or more dyes in the capsule shell, which roughly absorbs the wavelength range in which the active substance is sensitive, as well as an opaquing agent and a capsule filling comprising the active substance nifedipine (4-(2-nitrophenyl)-2,6-dimethyl-3,5-dicarbomethoxy-1,4-dihydro-pyridine), as well as an organic solvent for nifedipine and optionally further additives.
Such soft gelatin or biting capsules are described in DE-PS No. 22 09 526. Since, as is known, nifedipine is very difficultly soluble, apart from being highly light sensitive, the coloured or lightproof capsules are undesirably large, because a relatively large quantity of solvents or solubilizers is necessary. This disadvantage is also described in DE-OS No. 28 22 882, which therefore proposes a nifedipine-containing, solid product composition with smaller dimensions. However, apart from the use of polyvinylpyrrolidone, the teaching thereof also requires the use of various celluloses. However, when swallowing, many patients consider such a solid product composition in the form of a tablet to be unpleasant DE-OS No. 31 42 853 also describes solid pharmaceutical products with nifedipine and processes for the preparation thereof. Reference is more particularly made therein to the disadvantages when using the nifedipine-PVP coprecipitate, particularly referring to the widely varying active substance contents in the individual tablets or capsules. According to the teaching given therein, a uniform active substance content is obtained through the use of a specific mixture of PVP with cellulose, starch and cross-linked, insoluble PVPP.